Gene (Metal Gear)
Gene is a member of the CIA's FOX unit that took part in the San Hieronymo takeover and the main villain of Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. He is voiced by Norio Wakamoto (Japanese) and Steve Blum (English). History Past Gene joined the Fox Unit at some point after 1964 and was given the codename of Viper. He quickly established himself as the main authority in the unit and studied political science as well as to be a medic. On one mission, Gene rescued Dr. Nikolai Sokolov from Russia and in another mission, he rescued a German girl with psychic powers from a research lab in East Germany. She'd developed a split personality due to her powers being artificially enhanced and Gene became her mentor, training her Elisa personality in medicine and chemistry, while he taught her Ursula personality to be a soldier. Later, Gene took part in an experiment known as the Successor Project to create the ultimate commander, modeled after the Boss. The experiments gave Gene superhuman abilities and he also developed Close Quarters Combat Enhancer, a dangerous and stronger version of Close Quarters Combat. It was during this time in FOX that Gene discovered who was responsible for the Boss's death. Portable Ops Launching his Takeover Gene took command of the FOX unit in 1970 and launched a takeover of a missile base in the San Hieronymo Peninsula controlled by the Soviets. Gene framed Big Boss for launching the rebellion thanks to his skills resembling those of Big Boss. He, accompanied by Lt. Cunningham and Ursula, eventually searched for Big Boss and Roy Campbell. They then went to a research lab where Gene and Ursula predicted that some of the scaffolding was about to collapse and warned Cunningham not to move. Later, a soldier apologized for the scaffolding problem, but Gene quickly forgave him and used his hypnotic speaking ability as he apologized for making the work seem more important than the soldiers' lives. He promised them that the days when soldiers were just tools would soon end. Later, when Big Boss was captured, Gene said that any information they obtained by physical torture would be unreliable. He questioned Cunningham's method of interrogation and Cunningham suggested using truth serum. Gene said that wasn't reliable either since Big Boss was once part of the FOX unit, but finally let Cunningham prep the truth serum. However, Gene wanted to speak to Big Boss first and explained to him that the rebellion had just been staged by the CIA so as to keep the Cold War going. Later, Gene called his co-conspirator, Revolver Ocelot, so as to tell him of his successful negotiations with the Kremlin, so as to ensure the Soviets didn't interfere in things. Afterward, Gene had to stop Null when he broke out of his deprivation tank and went on a rampage, but Gene brought him down using his high speed and psychic powers. Eventually, Big Boss was rescued with Elisa getting taken as well and Gene predicted that they'd learned the location of the Intercontinental Ballistic Metal Gear from her. Thus Gene put Metal Gear RAXA in the ICBMG's place at its assembly plant. Facing Big Boss When Big Boss managed to enter the facility, Gene arrived with his soldiers to capture him. However Colonel Skowronski showed up and took RAXA, so Gene played his last resort. He awakened the Ursula personality and had her take over RAXA with her psychic powers and increase its abilities to new heights. Big Boss managed to destroy it and Gene complimented him on his determination, saying he saw why Ocelot respected Snake. However the fight had given Gene's soldiers enough time to load the ICBMG with nuclear weapons and transport it to the peninsula's missile silo. Gene discovered that Sokolov had been leaking information to Big Boss and his resistance, much to his surprise. Gene proceeded to use his hypnotic power of speech to create fear amongst the soldiers under him and Big Boss. A mass riot occurred, killing many, and Gene headed to the missile silo. Big Boss managed to catch up with him and Gene revealed that he was aware that Cunningham had betrayed him, as well as that he was planning to use the ICBMG to attack Virginia, the home of the Philosophers in America, as opposed to Russia, previously believed to be his target. Gene explained that he come to the conclusion that the Soviets were in negotiations with the Department of Defense and an attack on Russia wouldn't cause any war. Gene went on to say that if he attacked America, he could destroy the current world order and since everyone would believe Russia to be responsible, the Warsaw Pact would fall apart and even be drawn into war with NATO. Gene also explained his idea of Army's Heaven, a paradise for soldiers made of nations of superior soldiers. Big Boss said Gene was just a dictator and that soldiers sought something outside his “heaven.” He replied that what he was doing was all part of a greater mission and that the wills of individual soldiers meant nothing. Gene went on to say that those who had no cause needed to be given one by those that did and they must devote themselves completely to it like the Boss did. Big Boss replied that he was full of himself and unworthy to speak the Boss's name. However Gene revealed that someone had orchestrated her death during the Virtuous Mission, but refused to tell Big Boss who it was. He prepared to launch the Metal Gear, but the console was destroyed by Elisa/Ursula. Gene proceeded to kill her, using his incredible physical abilities to overcome her mental powers and headed to the backup control room to launch his attack. Big Boss pursued him, reaching him after Gene had activated the launch mode of the Metal Gear. He said that Big Boss couldn't stop it even if he defeated him and that he had another reason he wanted to fight him. Gene said that he wanted to find out who the Boss's true successor was and they engaged each other. As they fought, Gene tried using his power of suggestion to win, even quoting some of the Boss's words to Big Boss, but was finally defeated. He finally admitted that Big Boss was the true successor and as he died, he turned over all the resources he'd put together to create his Army's Heaven to Big Boss. When Big Boss asked, Gene implied he did it because they were the same and told him to find his purpose, before finally dying. Personality Gene is extremely charismatic, easily able to win people to his side. However, he hates humankind and seems to have a tyrannical desire to control them. Gene also apparently had great respect for Big Boss, impressed by his feats, such as enduring Cunningham's torture and deeply unsettling Null. His hatred of humanity seems to make him care little for his soldiers, even laughing when he saw his men killing each other in a riot he stirred them into. Abilities Gene has been bio-engineered by the Successor Project to possess several inhuman abilities. * Power of Persuasion: Gene has been altered so that his speeches have become able to manipulate the minds of others. He can create loyalty and trust in his soldiers or he can instill great fear in them, causing them to riot and panic. * Superior Mobility: Gene has incredible speed and reflexes to the point that he can dodge bullets while appearing to stand still. Gene is also a master of Zero Shift, a teleportation likeability, but using it too often tires him. * Superior Condition: As a bio-engineered soldier, Gene is in top physical donation, possessing peak-human strength, endurance, metabolism, intelligence and stamina. He can fight Big Boss on equal footing, but eventually lost due to the latter's superior combat experience and willpower. * Extrasensory Powers: He also has some psychic abilities, possessing ESP and the ability to shield his mind from others reading it. * Knife Throwing: He is skilled with knives, both throwing and wielding them, and is deadly accurate, using his reflexes to throw so fast that he can tear apart even well-armored enemies. Navigation Category:Misanthropes Category:Metal Gear Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Control Freaks Category:Leader Category:Charismatic Category:Fighters Category:Psychics Category:Military Category:Rivals Category:Deceased Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Paranormal Category:Jingoists Category:Martial Artists Category:Misogynists Category:Misandrists Category:Extremists Category:Arrogant